Sinistra
by Universal Dogma
Summary: Ben/Kevin. Kevin and Gwen's "real" mission during Above and Beyond. Ben is more perceptive then he seems, and it surprises Kevin. Pretending to be evil has perks.


**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Ben 10. Although I do have posters and DVDs...

**Warnings: **Established relationship between Ben and Kevin, apparently? Up to you, I guess. Oh, and swearing.

This idea came to after seeing Ben trouncing the Plumber's Helpers in _Above and Beyond_. And he was just pretending. Such potential... [And Kevin is human-looking in this one. Because.]

* * *

Kevin drummed a beat against the shiny metal in the security camera room. Here he and Gwen were, at the Delta... whatever. What a stupid mission. Watching over Ben, Max and those Plumber's kids. He sighed, drumming a beat harder and ignoring the fact that Gwen was giving him a death glare.

"How much longer until those Plumber kids get here? They can't be that slow, can they?" He yawned, opening up an eye to see Gwen's death glare get even... well, if she could burn people with her eyes, he'd be a pile of cindered ash. "What?"

Gwen sighed, letting go of her look of death. "They'll get here. Give them time. Grandpa Max wants us to-"

"I know what he wants us to do! I just wish they'd get here so we can get this over with!" He almost shouted. "No fightin' or nothing. What a lame mission," he muttered quietly. He glared at Gwen, who glared back. After a few seconds, he looked back to the security camera feeds, putting his head in his hand. He started drumming a beat again. His eyes roamed over the various feeds from various rooms, finding the one with Ben in it. Which was the one where the helpers would _find_ Max after they see that hologram. Or something, he wasn't really listening after the whole "your mission is to watch the cameras and to make sure that..."

Ben looked as bored as he is, reclined on top of some of the crates in the room with his hands cradling his heads, looking almost asleep. Although he did have a weird smirk on. Maybe he was getting into character. Kevin smirked, still watching Ben.

Ben opened his eyes, slowly looking over the area and then straight up at the camera. Kevin froze, feeling as if those green eyes were staring into his soul. Which he shouldn't be feeling, since Ben wasn't even in the same room! Kevin tried to blink, but the green eyes held him captive, faintly realizing Ben's smirk got even wider. The other boy quickly looked away, standing up.

Kevin blinked, taking a big gulp of air. His mind was reeling. What the hell? Did it get hot in here suddenly?

"They're here," Gwen said. Kevin startled, looking over the other feeds, eyes landing on the airlock feed and seeing a ship that wasn't there before. He sighed in relief.

About time, now he could watch the show! He grinned, relaxing back into the sturdy chair. He looked at Gwen briefly, then back to the helper's. He absently watched as they found Max's message, then some talking, which couldn't be heard. What idiot forgot to build mic's in so they could listen in?

He looked back to the room where Ben is, sure that they would go there. Which one of them did. That blue one, which could run fast.

He looked closer to the particular feed, watching words he couldn't hear. The blue one responded in surprise, and eventually Ben went to his Omnitrix. Ben became Echo Echo and suddenly he was glad he couldn't hear what was going on. The other helper's came after Ben left, and saw them split up into two teams. What idiots. He rolled his eyes, looking around the camera feeds until he found Ben with the guy who had the spikes. _Ben was going to own him, _he smirked at the thought.

After watching the not-so-satisfying fight between the two, he looked at Gwen, who was fiddling with her Plumber's Badge. He blinked. "What're you doing?"

"I was going to contact Grandpa Max to tell him something, but it's not working!" She fiddled with it, eyes flashing purple in annoyance.

"Huh. It was fine when you contacted him before." He shrugged, looking back to the camera feed and finding that four-armed annoyance being beaten down by Rath. He smirked, "now that's a good battle! I've always wanted to do that to the fucker."

Kevin looked at Gwen, almost expecting her glare. Which she delivered. Maybe it was her time of the month. "Kevin! His name's Manny! Hopefully he won't be too hurt..."

"It's Ben, as it he'd hurt them too much." Kevin rolled his eyes, "at least not permanently." He laughed. Kevin turned his attention back to the camera feeds, seeing that the fire-kid was on his way to getting iced. Damn, Ben works quick. He grinned, mentally applauding Ben on his performance as a villain. Not that he'd ever say that to his face. His ego would get even bigger than it already is.

The three other helpers' came to the fire-kids rescue, probably trying to convince Ben to stop. Who managed to escape while still being Big Chill. He could relate, Ben can be very slippery sometimes. Especially when he and Ben were younger...

Kevin yawned, going back to the days when he was an amalgamation of freakish aliens, and the constant battles he and Ben did. He was so angry at Ben at the time! Turning him into an even bigger freak then he was. And literally too. He glared sightlessly at the camera feeds, still lost in bad memories.

Which was why when the ship suddenly righted, he was lost. "Gwen! What the fuck!" He shouted, holding onto his chair.

"Weren't you watching! They threw Ben out as Humongosaur out into space!" She shouted in surprise and anger, also holding onto her chair. Kevin rapidly looked over the feeds, finding that the helpers' were going to the... main control room? Or somewhere. He was speechless. They threw Ben into SPACE? What the fuck?

Kevin watched with detachment as they headed to the main control room, nothing really going it as another shock came from the ship, making him dig his hands into the chair even more. _Ben should be fine_, he told himself. Ben was like a cockroach, even a nuclear blast couldn't get rid of him.

He watched the helpers decide to use the self-destruct mechanism. Now that he thought about it, they are in space. And if this fell, it'd kill millions. Great. So they were going to die here. Either by falling and hitting the Earth, or the more likely possibility of being blown up with fucking idiots. He groaned, letting go of the chair and putting his head in his hands. Fuck. Just his luck.

"Grandpa!" Gwen said in surprise, but mostly relief. Kevin looked up and around, his eyes falling on the idiots... and Max. Never before was he so glad to see the older Tennyson, knowing everything would be okay now. His eyes lit up as Ben showed up on the main control room feed, shivering but alive. He grinned, glad of the Tennyson's ability to survive anything.

* * *

After an awkward space-ship ride, and what felt like a day's worth of rest, he finally saw Ben alone. Because as awesome as Gwen is, sometimes he needs a break. She was probably at the library anyway. They haven't talked yet, Kevin driving to get smoothies, and then driving to back to his house. Currently, lazing around on Kevin's couch and sipping their smoothies.

Ben grinned, sipping his smoothie happily. "Hey Kevin. Liked my performance?" He stood up and bowed theatrically. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"It was okay. Would'a been better if you weren't thrown into space though." He smirked, seeing Ben twitch and clench his smoothie.

"Well... besides that. How was I at being evil?" Ben grinned again, although a different one to before. Kevin twitched; it's Ben's _I know something you don't_ grin.

He rolled his eyes, not falling for Ben's tricks so his ego could fill up the house. "Like I said, okay. Now sit down." Kevin sighed, irritated. "What're you waiting for, an engraved invite? Sit down." He scowled, Ben's grin starting to unnerve him. He glared at Ben, but came upon that problem of the day on the training ship. He couldn't look away, or even blink, trapped by the green eyes.

"Kevin." Said boy blinked; inwardly shocked that Ben was much closer than before. As in, putting-his-hands-on-your-knees close. Kevin gulped, his mind catching the fact that the other boys eyes seemed to light up, and the same smirk he had in that cargo hold. "Because me being evil turned you on." Ben said it so matter-of-factly that Kevin gaped in shock, his mind somehow processing it all at once.

"I... You... What? Why would you think that?" He denied blatantly. His eyes sharply went down to Ben's hands, which were slowly, oh so slowly, going up towards the top of his jeans. Kevin gulped, feeling off-kilter being an understatement since 5 minutes ago they were just drinking smoothies.

"Yes. Clearly you aren't turned on right now either..." Ben said, words coming out like honey and desire. Ben trailed his hand over Kevin's crotch, while Kevin gasped in shock, eyes going up to the ceiling.

"Ben-" He was cut off as the other boy covered his mouth with his own, easily going in to get himself acquainted with Kevin's mouth. Kevin moaned, dropping his smoothie which he didn't even know he still had. He attempted to hold onto Ben's arm, but his body refused to do anything with moving, mind sinking into the sensations. His fingers managed to twitch, sensations that aren't pleasure coming back slowly. Just as he was reaching out to grab on Ben's arms, which were pressing into his hips, Ben left altogether. The feeling of the other boy's mouth and hands left, just like that.

He opened his eyes, not sure when they closed. He blinked, seeing Ben in front of him, arms crossed over his torso with a pleased look on his face, smirk even bigger than before. He blinked again, pleasure receding slowly. "Evil," was the only word he felt he could manage, wanting that pleasure back.

"You like it, so shut up." Ben said breathlessly, going down on his knees as he opened Kevin's legs, swiftly going between them and pulling down his pants zipper in one fluid movement.

"Or not."

* * *

Critique is welcome, as is whatever else. :D This was fun to write. Also, while writing, spell-check's substitute for "Omnitrix" was "Dominatrix". Hahah, so awesome.


End file.
